Au Terrier
by Ade64
Summary: L'été après leur 6ème année, Ron invite Hermione au Terrier... RWHG! FINIE!
1. Chapter 1

_Bon voilà, c'est ma première fic donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de fabuleux, mais si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review pour que je sache ce que vous en penser..._

_Sinon, ptit merci à Maylis qui sera toujours contente de lire mes fics en avant première (bon j'avoue c'était le ptit passage " pour faire style "! lol!)_

**Au Terrier**

**- " Hermione ... , Ron attrapa le bras d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers lui, écoute... je suis vraiment désolé..."**

**- " Désolé pour quoi ? " , dit Hermione en essayant de retenir les sanglots et la colère qu'il y avait dans sa voix.**

_Flash Back _

**Hermione en avait plus qu'assez, Ron l'avait invitée au Terrier et elle avait accepté car le beau rouquin lui manquait énormément. Ils avaient passé une très bonne semaine, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas autant qu'avec Harry. Hermione se sentait gênée quand elle était avec Ron, elle avait toujours peur de se mettre à rougir en le regardant dans les yeux, et n'arrivait pas à lui parler tellement elle était heureuse de se trouver avec lui. On pourrait croire que rien que la pensée de l'arrivée d'Harry au Terrier, qui avait maintenant la majorité et n'était plus obligé de rester enfermé chez les Dursley, les détendrait un peu, mais non. Certes, ce fût le cas, ce matin-là quand ils réveillèrent, ils étaient tous les deux assez excités de revoir leur meilleur ami, et l'atmosphère était un peu plus détendue entre eux. Seulement, au cours du petit-déjeuné, Ron avait reçu une lettre de Lavande. Hermione lui avait demandé d'où venait cette lettre, mais Ron n'avait pas voulu lui répondre et gardait toujours un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle savait que Ron aimait bien la taquiner, mais elle n'aimait pas trop ce petit sourire sur son visage, enfin elle ne l'aimait pas quand ce sourire se dessinait sur le visage de son meilleur ami sans qu'elle en soit la cause. Ron et Hermione finirent de déjeuner et décidèrent de monter se changer pour l'arrivée d'Harry. Ils montèrent l'escalier ensemble, Ron tenant fermement sa lettre, et Hermione, la mine gricheuse. Soudain, Hermione parût un peu plus joyeuse, elle attendit d'être arrivée à sa chambre qui se trouvait au 3ème étage et laissa Ron monter les escaliers jusqu'au 4ème étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Alors elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre, se posta en bas des escaliers qui menaient au 4ème étage, pointa sa baguette vers Ron, qui ne s'était toujours pas apperçu que sa meilleure amie était sortie de sa chambre, et pensa très fort : "Accio lettre de Ron!" **

**Elle avait toujours était très bonne pour jeter les sortilèges informulés (d'ailleurs, elle excellait dans toutes les matières). La lettre que tenait Ron s'envola brusquement dans les airs pour retomber gentiement dans les mains d'Hermione qui ne pût s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine ahurie de ce cher Ron quand il se retourna. Avant que Ron réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'il éclate dans une colère dont lui seul avait le secret, Hermione s'empressa de regarder le nom de l'expéditeur au dos de la lettre, c'est à ce moment qu'elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû regarder. En effet, cette lettre ne venait pas de n'importe qui, elle venait de Lavande Brown, l'ex-petite amie de Ron, celle qui avait passé tout son temps en 6ème année, à embrasser Ron passionèment. Bien sûr Hermione n'y avait pas été indifférente, elle n'avait plus parlé à Ron jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus avec cette très chère Lavande. Et maintenant, Lavande correspondait avec Ron? C'est peut-être parce-que Ron et elle sortaient de nouveau ensemble, qu'elle se permettait de lui écrire? Tout s'expliquait alors! Ron sortait de nouveau avec Lavande, c'est pour cela qu'il avait passé cette semaine sans vraiment parler avec Hermione! C'est pour cela aussi que Ron avait refusé de lui dire d'où venait la lettre! Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se mette à ne plus lui parler! C'est ça alors l'amitié?**

**Hermione envoya la lettre par-terre avant de se retourner vers Ron.**

**- " Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'emparer de ton courrier personnel , lui dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir, après tout, pourquoi me mettre au courant si vous ressortez ensemble? " et elle partit dans sa chambre, sans rien ajouter de plus.**

**Elle y resta enfermée toute la matinée, et accepta d'y faire rentrée seuleument Ginny. Ron avait tout essayé mais en vain. **

**Hermione fût obligée de sortir pour aller déjeuner. Tout le monde était excité, et attendait patiemment l'arrivée d'Harry, les seules personnes qui ne parlèrent pas, furent Ron et Hermione. Hermione était très en colère.**

**A la fin du repas, tout le monde partit tranquillement dans le salon, et c'est alors qu'Hermione se rapella avec horreur qu'elle devait ranger la table avec Ron, c'était leur tour aujourd'hui. Hermione s'empressa de ranger la table, et jeta quelques regards noirs à Ron qui lui n'avait pas l'air pressé de la ranger. Ils nettoyèrent la vaisselle ensemble, en un petit coup de baguette, et Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, avant que Ron ne la rattrappe.**

_Fin du flash back_

**- " Je suis désolé pour ne t'avoir rien dis à propos de la lettre... Je ne pensais pas que cela était si important pour toi... " s'excusa Ron.**

**- "Et bien, tu aurais dû t'en douter, fit-elle en retirant son bras des prises de Ron, tu aurais pû me dire que vous ressortiez ensemble non? On est ami, tu pouvais me le dire!" enchaîna t-elle en lui jetant son mythique regard noir.**

**- " Hermione... je... je ne ressors pas avec elle! Tu débloques! Cette fille est trop collante! Tu le sais! Je te l'ai dit l'année dernière, non?"**

**- " Alors pourquoi elle t'écrit? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me dire que c'était _elle_ qui t'avait écrit? Pourquoi tu me l'as caché? Et encore, pourquoi avais-tu _ce sourire après avoir reçu la lettre?_ Et pourquoi l'as-tu _ENCORE? _Nom d'une gargouille! Arrête de sourire bêtement et réponds-moi! "**

**- " Bon je vais répondre à tes questions alors... , dit-il avec une assurance qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait un sourire charmeur, et ses yeux bleus la regardait avec une douceur mélangée d'amusement qui aurait fait tombé n'importe quelle fille. Tout d'abord, elle m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle ne regrettait pas du tout de ne plus être avec moi, et qu'elle sortait maintenant avec Seamus, je n'ai pas voulu te le dire car comme tu le sais j'adore te taquiner, je comptais te le dire plus tard, en te montrant le contenu de la lettre, mais apparemment tu as préféré connaître seuleument l'expéditeur, dit-il avec amusement. Et si je souriais après avoir reçu cette lettre, c'est parce-qu'elle me parlait de toi dans la lettre. Et j'ai _ENCORE _ ce sourire, car cela fait un semaine que l'on ne s'est presque pas parlé, et je doit avouer que nos petites disputes me manquaient! " Il avait dit tout ça d'un trait avec assurance, mais ses oreilles devinrent rouges de gêne d'avoir tout déballé si vite.**

**- "Je... Qu'est-ce-qu'elle disait sur moi dans la lettre? " dit Hermione qui ne voulait pas lui pardonner trop vite, même si intérieurement, elle devait lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas lui sauter au cou après toutes ces révélations.**

**- " Elle disait que... , ses oreilles étaient à présent aussi flamboyantes que ses cheveux, et son visage semblait prendre la teinte que ses oreilles avaient juste 5 secondes auparavant. Que... , à présent il n'avait plus du tout d'assurance et regardait ailleurs. Ben elle disait qu'elle ne regrettait pas de ne plus être avec moi car elle voyait bien que j'étais follement amoureux de toi, il avait dit tout cela d'une traite. En reprenant proprement ses termes bien sûr, fit-il en n'osant pas regarder Hermione.**

**- " Et euh... M'aimes-tu... euh... follement comme elle dit , elle aussi commençait à devenir rouge.**

**- " Oui follement, passionèment, tout ce que tu veux Hermione Granger, tu es ma "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" à moi!" et il l'embrassa passionèment, mais pas comme il embrassait Lavande, il l'embrassa Hermione passionèment ET amoureusement...**

_Voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_


	2. Au Terrier, chapitre 2

_Alors voilà la suite... J'espère que cela vous plaira..._

**Au Terrier, chapitre 2**

**- " Ouhou! Hermione? Arrête un peu de rêver de mon frère et lève toi! "**

**- " Quoi? " fit-elle d'une voix pateuse.**

**- " N'essayes pas encore de me faire croire que tu ne rêves pas de lui! Toutes les nuits tu me réveilles avec tes "Oh Ron, si tu savais comme je t'aime!" ou encore "Est-il vrai que tu m'aimes follement?". On se croirait dans "Le Philtre de l'amour" , "Oh Brandon, es-tu sûr de m'aimer pour la vie?", elle imitait parfaitement ces scènes mythiques, mais gardait quand même une pointe d'ironie sur le visage.**

**- " Tu devrais faire actrice Ginny!" **

**- " Oh toi n'essayes pas de détourner la conversation! Tu as passé l'été à me réveiller! Tu peux au moins m'avouer que tu rêves de lui! Tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureuse, c'est normal de rêver de lui! Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu le sais très bien! Mon rêve à _MOI _c'est de vous voir ensemble, toi et Ron! Tu sais si ce n'est pas toi, ce ne sera personne d'autre... Le pauvre je n'ai quand même pas envie qu'il finisse sa vie tout seul simplement car il n'y a qu'une fille assez intelligente sur terre pour voir qu'il n'est pas si débile qu'il n'en a l'air, et que cette fille a tout simplement peur de lui avouer ses sentiments!"**

**Ginny avait raison, Hermione avait passé l'été à rêver de Ron. Elle n'était pas indifférente à son sourire charmeur et à ses yeux bleus qu'elle n'osait regarder que furtivement, de peur de trop rougir. Ron avait encore grandit, il avait pris des muscles, et avait une façon de marcher qui faisait craquer Hermione. Seuleument, lui et Hermione ne se parlaient presque plus, en fait il ne se parlaient que pour se demander le pain ou l'eau à table, et à chaque fois on pouvait sentir le gêne, les oreilles de Ron devenaient toutes rouges et tous deux regardaient ailleurs, ils étaient si peu concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient (ce qui n'était pas l'habitude d'Hermione) que le pain ou la carafe d'eau finissaient généralement par-terre avec un désespoir collectif "Vraiment vous ne pouvez pas faire attention!" et tous deux devenaient rouge de honte. Décidément Ron n'arrêterait pas de lui faire perdre la tête! **

**- " Peut-être que tu as raison, il m'arrive de rêver de lui de temps en temps..."**

**- " Tu crois ? " fit-elle d'un ton ironique.**

**- " Oui même souvent c'est vrai..."**

**- " Tu vois ces cernes sous mes yeux Hermione? Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent...?"**

**- " Bon c'est d'accord Ginny! Tu as raison! Je rêve de lui... TOUTES les nuits, dit-elle sous le regard menaçant de Ginny, mais Ginny dis moi rien qu'un truc, comment fais-tu pour deviner tout cela ? Tu m'as d'abord fait avouer que j'aimais Ron et ... maintenant que je rêve de lui..."**

**- " Disons, que quand je me réveille la nuit , d'ailleurs c'est souvent quand ma voisine de chambre gémit le nom de mon frère, j'arrive à voir clair dans l'obscurité!", dit-elle en souriant.**

**- " Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir encore réveillée Ginny! Mais tu comprends avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment..."**

**- " Et justement, c'est une raison de plus de lui avouer ton amour, aussi fou et passionné qu'il soit ...!" **

**- "Je ne ris pas Ginny quand je dis que tu ferais une très bonne actrice!"**

**- " Oui mais n'essaye pas encore de détourner la conversation! Tu sais, je pense vraiment que tu devrais tout avouer à mon frère, il est amoureux de toi, ça se voit, et je ne suis pas la seule à dire ça, tu n'auras pas de mauvaises surprises de ce côté-là! Au mieux, il fera une crise cardiaque!"**

**- " Oh Ginny! C'est ton frère quand même!"**

**- " D'un côté seuleument et purement biologique! Bon aller viens, on va prendre le p'tit déj' avec ton grand AmOoOoOur! " dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de notre chambre.**

**- " Quel grand amour, à qui ?" dit une voix grave qui fit frissonner Hermione.**

**- " Ah tiens Ron! On parlait du grand amour d'Hermione et le hasard a fait qu'en ouvrant notre porte, nous tombions sur toi!" dit Ginny, visiblement amusée .**

**- " Le grand amour d'Hermione ? Je n'étais pas au courant..." ses oreilles rougirent.**

**- " Oh, euh... Salut Ron!" dit Hermione en rougissant.**

**- " Salut 'Mione! Euh, vous ne parliez pas Krum...?" demanda t-il en regardant Hermione avec insistance.**

**- " Oh... non non!" s'empressa Hermione.**

**- " Bon c'est pas tout Ron, mais pendant que tu vas te changer, nous on va déjeuner!" fit Ginny, qui était affamée.**

**Elles descendirent donc dans la cuisine et prirent leur petit déjeuné tranquillement.**

**- " Tu vois Hermione, je te l'ai dit, mon frère est amoureux de toi! Tu as vu sa tête quand il t'as demandé si on parlait de Krum? "**

**- " Doucement Ginny!"**

**- " Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait écouter aux portes? Franchement en ce moment même il doit être en train de se faire beau pour toi!"**

**- " Ginny... Sincèrement je ne pense pas que Ron puisse être amoureux de moi... Il est quand même sortit avec ... Lavande l'année dernière, s'il m'avait aimé, il m'aurait demandé de sortir avec lui et non pas à Lavande!", Hermione avait besoin qu'on la rassure quand elle évoquait le souvenir du Ron et Lavande.**

**- " Tu sais... Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai dit, mais mon frère est un grand débile! Il était très jaloux quand tu sortait avec Victor, et même s'il a bien vu que vous ne sortiez plus ensemble, il ne pouvait pas se rabaisser encore une fois devant la fille la plus intelligente du collège, tout simplement en lui avouant ses sentiments... Ils se pose les mêmes questions que toi et se demande ce qu'il se passerai si jamais il t'avouer ses sentiments et que toi tu lui riais au nez! Et puis... même... c'est simplement une question de fierté masculine... C'est pour ça qu'il a préféré faire la même chose que toi, et aussi pour vérifier tes sentiments envers lui..."**

**- " Dis moi, tu es une experte en matière de garçons!"**

**- " Disons qu'avec 6 frères ce n'est pas difficile, enfin si, ça la été pour Ron, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était "spécial" par rapport au reste de la famille!"**

**- " Alors il est juste assez "spécial" pour moi!" dit-elle en passant devant la porte pour aller mettre son assiette dans le lavabo.**

**A ce moment-là, on entendit un petit bruit derrière la porte...**

_La suite à venir plus tard... En attendant une review ne serait pas de refus ; )_


	3. Au Terrier, chapitre 3

_Voilà pour la suite! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

**Au Terrier, chapitre 3**

**Hermione sursauta et fit tomber son assiette par-terre dans un grand fracas de verres. Les deux jeunes filles mirent un certain temps à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer avant d'ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle elles avaient entendu le bruit. Il n'y avait rien, et elles en conclurent que ce devait être Pattenrond qui avait encore voulu s'amuser avec la poignée de la porte.**

**Hermione remit tout en ordre et monta ensuite dans sa chambre pour lire un peu. Elle avait une envie folle de lire, ou plutôt rerererererererererererelire "L'histoire de Poudlard", elle connaissait ce livre par coeur mais elle l'aimait énormément. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait prêté à Ron qui pour une raison inconnu avait envie de le lire. Elle se dit alors que c'était une occasion d'aller parler avec le rouquin qui faisait battre son coeur. Elle frappa à sa porte et fut invitée à entrer.**

**- "Euh...ben salut!" Hermione fut troublée par Ron dont le visage et les oreilles étaient rouges, et dont les yeux parcouraient l'intégrité de sa chambre en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder Hermione.**

**- "Salut, fit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre, euh... tu viens pourquoi? Si c'est pour la salle de bains, j'en sors **_à l'instant_ **et je n'en ai plus besoin, tu peux y aller...", il avait bien insisté sur le "à l'instant" et il rougit encore plus, comme s'il cachait quelque chose, Hermione le savait, elle était habituée à voir Ron changer de couleur à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui cacher qu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs.**

**- "Oh... euh, en fait non c'était juste pour savoir si tu voulais bien me rendre "L'Histoire de Poudlard" , je voulais juste le relire un peu, je te le reprêterais après..." Ron sembla soulagé.**

**- "Oh euh... bien sûr, euh... mais c'est bon, j'ai lu ce qui m'interressait, je n'en ai plus besoin... Tiens... , il prit le gros livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et le tendit à Hermione, merci beaucoup..." **

**- "De rien , elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, leurs regards venaient de se croiser, et malgré l'air de culpabilité qu'il y avait, pour on ne sait quelle raison, dans les yeux de Ron, il y avait un tout petit air charmeur qu'Hermione voyait souvent dans ses rêves. Elle se retint de lui demander pour quelle raison il avait cet air coupable et préfèra sortir de la chambre du beau rouquin, euh... merci, à tout à l'heure..."**

**- "Oui à tout à l'heure" fit-il en tournant la tête visiblement gêné d'avoir regardé Hermione dans les yeux.**

**Hermione repartit dans sa chambre, ou plutôt la chambre de Ginny, se mit sur son lit et allait ouvrir "L'Histoire de Poudlard" quand elle vit un petit bout de papier qui dépassait du livre, visiblement coincé entre deux pages. Elle ouvrit le livre à ces pages, pages 542 et 543. Cela parlait des dortoirs des filles, elle s'en rappelait très bien, on y parlait du fameux toboggan qui se déroulait à chaque fois qu'un garçon essayait de pénétrer à l'intérieur du dortoir des filles sans en avoir l'autorisation. Ce toboggan était très interressant, d'une grande magie pour un toboggan... Il ne se laissait même pas dûper par le Polynectar. Le livre expliquait ensuite que si un garçon voulait pénétrer dans le dortoir sans y être autorisé et sans provoquer l'apparition du toboggan, il devait être aimé d'un grand amour par une des filles du dortoir. Hermione s'interressa ensuite au petit bout de papier qui était entre ces deux pages. C'était une vieille photo de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, les joueurs avaient l'air mécontents de s'être ainsi retrouvés pressés entre deux pages d'un livre. Hermione prit la photo et la retourna. Il y avait deux lettres inscrites "RH", elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait reconnu l'écriture de Ron. Ce devait être les initiales du joueur préféré de Ron. Il devait sans doute rêver de le rencontrer... Elle eut un pincement au coeur, les Weasley étaient pauvres mais d'une très grande générosité, Hermione aurait tout donner pour qu'ils n'aient pas seuleument que des robes et des manuels d'occasions, mais elle savait qu'aucun Weasley n'accepterait... Ils étaient bien trop généreux... Elle pensa à Ron qui devait rêver de rencontrer ce joueur et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ce pauvre Ron dépensait tout son argent de poche pour offrir de beaux cadeaux à toute sa famille ainsi qu'à Harry et Hermione, et ne pouvait même pas économiser un peu d'argent pour voir jouer son équipe préférée de Quidditch... Elle essuya ses larmes et se leva pour aller rendre cette photo à Ron.**

**- " Coucou... J'ai trouvé cette photo dans mon livre je pense qu'elle est à toi...", elle lui tendit la photo, il lui prit des mains et leurs doigts se frôlèrent, Hermione frissonna et se jura de ne plus se laver les mains, avant de se dire qu'elle n'était pas Lavande Brown pour faire ce genre d'idioties.**

**- " Oh... Je m'en servais de marque pages... Merci 'Mione...", il devint aussi rouge que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlés.**

**- " Je peux te demander quelque chose? " , elle hésitait mais elle voulait savoir.**

**- " Euh... ben oui " , sa voix était hésitante mais excitée par le fait qu'Hermione voulait lui demander quelque chose.**

**- " Tu as déjà été voir les Canons de Chudley jouer un match?" **

**- " Non jamais... , sa voix ne cachait pas sa tristesse, tu comprends 'Mione, enfin t'as toujours sû, j'ai pas vraiment ... les moyens. ", ses oreilles étaient encore plus rouge, Ron n'aimait pas trop parler des soucis financiers qu'avait sa famille. Il s'assit sur son lit.**

**Hermione s'en voulait de l'avoir rendu triste en lui parlant de quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas accès. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui en ayant la ferme intention de se faire pardonner. **

**- " Je ..." , elle commença une phrase en savant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, ou que de toutes façons, ça ne sortirait pas.**

**- " Il te tarde de revoir Harry? " , pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il parle d'Harry ? **

**- " Oui et non..." **

**- " Pourquoi non ?" Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Hermione se sentit rougir, elle s'était encore perdu dans les beaux yeux azurs du rouquin.**

**- " Je ne sais pas ... Oui car il est mon ami, et non pour tout un tas de raisons... Il sera d'une humeur massacrante car nos lettres sont vides de toutes choses interressantes pour lui, et puis... ce sera pour moi un retour à la réalité en quelque sorte... J'ai passé un super été avec toi... et repenser à tout la misère qu'il y a à cause de Voldemort... ça ne m'enchante pas..."**

**- " Te force pas à dire que tu t'es bien amusée avec moi cet été... ", il regardait à présent ses pieds.**

**- " Mais je te jure que je me suis bien amusée " **

**- " Avec Ginny mais pas avec moi... " , il y avait un peu de colère dans sa voix mais ce n'était pas un reproche qu'il faisait à Hermione, plutôt un reproche à lui même.**

**- " Je suis vraiment désolée Ron si on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé ces vacances, mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié que tu m'invites au Terrier..."**

**- " Et je suis content que tu es acceptée de venir mais j'avais pensé... laisses tomber c'est pas grave..." Il se coucha sur son lit et tendit ses jambes derrière Hermione. "Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené la photo."**

**Hermione se leva, et s'agenouilla à côté du lit, de façon à ce que sa tête soit au niveau de celle de Ron.**

**- " Tu pensais à quoi Ron ? " **

**Ron se tourna de l'autre côté.**

**- " A rien, c'est bon, laisses moi dormir je suis fatigué"**

**- " D'accord..." et elle partit sans rien ajouter de plus.**

**Elle remonta dans la chambre de Ginny et repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé en fin de 6ème année. Les morts qui se multipliaient, les Mangemorts au château, Bill défiguré,Voldemort et la mort de Dumbledore, son enterrement, les larmes qu'elle y avait versé et Ron, Ron qui l'avait consolé, Ron qui l'avait serré dans ses bras, Ron qui lui caressait les cheveux comme pour lui faire oublier que Dumbledore n'était plus de ce monde. Elle avait beaucoup apprécier que son meilleur ami la serre dans ses bras, mais elle n'avait pas sû comment le prendre. Après cela, ils virent Harry qui s'en allait vers le lac et ils l'avaient suivit sans rien ajouter... Hermione en avait ensuite conclut que Ron n'avait fait ça que par amitié mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser... Ca pour y penser... elle y penser tout le temps...Malgré la tristesse qu'elle avait éprouvée en ce moment là, elle avait apprécier sentir l'odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée que dégageait Ron, et cette odeur de parchemin neuf... **

**Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre...**

_Je dis pas non à une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez! ; )_


	4. Au Terrier, Chapitre 4

**Au Terrier, chapitre 4**

**- " Oui?" **

**La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le beau rouquin qu'elle venait de quitter. **

**- " Euh..." Elle fut soulagée de voir que toute colère avait disparut de son visage.**

**- " Euh...Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron?" Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant le petit air embarassé de son ami.**

**- " Ben euh... Je suis désolé 'Mione de mettre énervé contre toi...et je voulais m'excuser... si tu veux pas accepter mes excuses... c'est pas grave j'attendrais..." Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit un peu plus, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais elle préféra le cacher à Ron. Il n'avait jamais été si sincère avec elle, d'habitude il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas avoir à lui faire des excuses, il se contentait de sourire bêtement, de faire une blague, et Hermione et lui se reparlaient normalement, de toutes façons Hermione ne parvenait jamais à résister à son petit sourire en coin, elle craquait intérieurement et se maudissait de lui pardonnait si vite et pour si peu.**

**Les deux jeunes adolescents n'osaient pas se regarder, l'un car il était impressionné de son propre courage et attendait la réponse de son amie, et l'autre car elle était plus qu'heureuse que le beau rouquin vienne s'excuser auprès d'elle mais elle ne souhaitait pas le montrer.**

**- " Ron, bien sûr que je t'excuse... mais..."**

**- " Y'a un mais bien sûr..." Il était content qu'elle le pardonne mais déçu par ce "mais".**

**- " ... j'aimerai juste que l'on se reparle normalement ... On ne s'est pratiquement pas parlé de l'été Ron... et ça me manque " Son sourire avait maintenant disparut pour laisser place à un petit air suppliant.**

**Ron sembla soulagé.**

**- " Oh oui, bien sûr... moi aussi j'ai envie que cela redevienne comme avant..."**

**Au fond d'elle Hermione pensa que cela ne pourrait jamais redevenir "comme avant" elle l'aimait toujours autant bien sûr, si ce n'était plus, mais son sentiment était maintenant un sentiment d'amour et non d'amitié et elle savait que malgré les efforts qu'elle ferait, elle n'arriverait plus jamais à aimer Ron comme son meilleur ami, Ron avait les qualités et les défauts qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, il était un mélange parfait , et le fait qu'il devienne de plus en plus séduisant en grandissant ne la laissait suremment pas indifférente.**

**- " Oui... " Bien sûr, elle voulait qu'ils puissent se reparler naturellement ensemble... mais elle voulait être plus qu'une amie pour Ron... **

**- " Bon... euh... ben je vais te laisser, je dois aller aider Fred et George à dégnomer le jardin... On se retrouve pour manger?" Les oreilles de Ron étaient toutes rouges.**

**- " Oui bien sûr! Je ne pense pas que cela plairait à ta mère que tout le monde mange séparément!"**

**- " A tout à l'heure alors..."**

**- " A tout à l'heure..."**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ils se retrouvèrent pour manger, le repas fut calme sans carafe d'eau brisée cette fois-ci. Ils se parlèrent, mais on sentait bien qu'ils avaient eu une conversation, on sentait qu'ils se parlaient mais qu'ils étaient un peu embarrassés, ils se parlaient car ils s'étaient promis de se reparler... sinon ils ne l'auraient pas fait et auraient continué à rougir en présence de l'autre...**

**Cet après-midi là, Fred, George et Ginny décidèrent d'aller faire une petite partie de Quidditch et invitèrent Ron et Hermione à venir avec eux. Fred et George jouaient contre Ron et Ginny, tandis qu'Hermione les regardait, elle n'était pas à l'aise sur un balai. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup, même si l'on sentait encore que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas à l'aise quand ils se parlaient tous les deux, comme si quelque chose les bloquait...**

**Ils retounèrent ensuite au Terrier pour diner où l'ambiance était très bonne, tous riant des blagues de Fred et George sur leur match de l'après-midi.**

**Vint ensuite le soir, Hermione encore un peu bousculée par sa conversation du matin avec Ron et la nouvelle attitude qu'ils adoptaient quand ils étaient ensemble, décida d'aller se promener un petit peu dehors. Elle marcha un petit moment, avant de s'assoir sur un muret pour observer les étoiles. Elle se rappella alors de ses cours d'Astronomie à Poudlard, elle aidait toujours Ron pour ses devoirs, il ne comprenait rien aux constellations et tout le reste... "Le bon vieux temps" pensa t-elle... "En ce temps-là au moins, il me parlait normalement, même si c'était pour me demander de l'aider pour faire ses devoirs..." , elle repensa ainsi à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron à Poudlard, et cette année, elle ne reverrait plus Poudlard, elle irait aider Harry à rechercher les Horcruxes de Voldemort... Bien sûr il y aura Ron... Mais comment continuer à essayer d'oublier ses sentiments pour lui, alors qu'elle devrait passer tout son temps avec lui ? **

**C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle dans l'herbe... Elle se retourna et vit Ron qui s'avançait vers elle, souriant... Il vient s'assoir à côté d'elle, et regarda lui aussi les étoiles, en ayant toujours ce même petit sourire. Hermione sentit qu'ils se comprenaient, ils pensaient tous les deux à Poudlard, à ce collège qu'ils aimaient tant et qu'ils regrettaient de quitter, même si c'était pour aider leur meilleur ami. Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron et l'observa, il était si beau sous la lumière des étoiles, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes mais elle se retint de pleurer, elle voulait profiter pleinement de ce moment, d'être avec Ron, de ne pas avoir besoin de mots pour le comprendre... C'était peut-être un de leurs derniers moments de bonheur avant longtemps... La quête des Horcruxes serait longue, et elle savait que ce ne serait pas joyeux tous les jours... Ron se tourna vers elle, lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, il regarda Hermione avec tendresse et celle-ci ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps... Elles explosa en sanglots, et Ron la serra dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Hermione se sentit tout de suite mieux mais elle préféra continuer de pleurer pour rester encore plus longtemps dans ces bras forts, ceux de Ron, elle sentit son odeur, l'odeur du garçon qu'elle aimait, cette odeur qui lui manquait tant... Ron se mit lui aussi à pleurer avant de carresser les cheveux d'Hermione... Ils pleurèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu' Hermione décide de se retirer des bras son meilleur ami...**

**- " 'Mione" Le visage de Ron était mouillé de pleurs et ne cachait pas sa décepton de voir Hermione se retirer de ses bras.**

**- " Ron... Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment mais... je pense que l'on devrait ... parler..." Son visage était aussi mouillé que celui de Ron si ce n'était plus, et elle ne cachait pas le fait qu'elle serait bien restée plus longtemps dans les bras de Ron, si une conversation ne s'imposait pas.**

**- " Oui... tu as raison... je pense que l'on a des choses à se dire... en tout cas, moi j'ai des choses à te dire... "**


	5. Au Terrier, chapitre 5

_Alors voilà la suite, c'est la fin je vous rassure!_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir! ;-)_

_Bon allez, j'vous embête pas plus longtemps, j'vous laisse avec la suite!_

**Au Terrier, chapitre 5 (et dernier chapitre)**

**Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus fort, avait-il remarqué qu'elle était amoureuse de lui? Et si c'était le cas... peut-être qu'il allait simplement lui dire qu'il ne voulait que d'une relation amicale avec elle... Hermione se maudit intérieurement, pourquoi avait-elle toujours besoin de tout gâcher? Elle aurait pû rester dans ses bras, là, éternellement... Mais à la place, elle avait voulu parler avec lui... **

**Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regard un peu perdu.**

**Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux plusieurs minutes, avant qu'elle ne se décide à rompre le silence.**

**- " Euh..." dirent-ils ensemble. " Ah, ben... vas-y! " firent-ils ensemble une seconde fois avant de rire un peu ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.**

**- " Vas-y 'Mione, toi d'abord..." dit-il dans un souffle.**

**- " Je... non vas-y " Elle s'était encore découragée... elle préférait l'entendre dire qu'il ne voulait que d'une amie, plutôt que de parler la première et lui avouer ses sentiments, ce qui aurait sans doute gâcher leur relation.**

**- " Si tu veux... ,dit-il gêné, je... il faut d'abord que je te dise que... que ce que j'ai à te dire ne va pas être très facile à entendre... ". Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se retint pas de pleurer et laissa couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait... Ron avait dû comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui... et il ne voulait pas la blesser en lui disant qu'il ne la considérait que comme une meilleure amie...**

**- " 'Mione... pleure pas s'il te plait... j'ai même pas encore commencé..." dit-il tristement en essuyant de son pouce une larme au coin d'un oeil d'Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire pleurer encore plus fort.**

**- " Je... je suis désolée Ron... , dit-elle entre deux sanglots, continue s'il te plait..." Elle baissa la tête, prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.**

**- " Hermione, regarde-moi s'il te plait..." Il prit doucement sa tête entre ses mains, et la releva vers lui de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent. **

**Quand Hermione était énervée, il lui suffisait de croiser le regard de Ron pour se calmer, elle se perdait alors dans ses yeux bleus azur, oubliait tous les malheurs du monde et ne voyait que du bonheur. C'était un regard doux, attentionné, qui cachait un jeune homme courageux mais peu sûr de lui. Elle était amoureuse de ce regard tout comme elle était amoureuse du garçon auquel il appartenait... Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de le croiser, elle savait que ça lui ferait mal de se perdre dans ses yeux, tout en se disant que Ron ne voulait d'elle que comme une amie... Elle pleura encore plus, si cela était possible bien sûr...**

**Ron la prit alors dans ses bras pour la consoler, il lui caressa le dos et lui murmura :**

**- " 'Mione... s'il te plait... c'est déjà pas facile pour moi... s'il te plait..."**

**Hermione s'énerva, il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais il continuait à vouloir la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il se doutait que cela ne la laisserait pas indifférente ? **

**Elle se dégagea de ses bras, violemment cette fois-ci.**

**- " 'Mione mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? " Ron était surpris et quelque peu énervé que sa meilleure amie se retire de ses bras de cette façon.**

**- " Tu aurais dû me laisser toute seule ici, j'étais tranquille!" explosa t-elle.**

**- " Et pourquoi? " Ron monta d'un ton ce qui effraya un peu Hermione.**

**- " Tu sais TRES bien pourquoi!" dit-elle d'un ton féroce.**

**- " J'en ai marre que l'on se dispute et que tu ne me dises jamais les choses clairement! J'en ai marre de devoir tout deviner avec toi! Alors pour une fois s'il te plait réponds-moi! " Ron était à présent rouge de colère.**

**- " Tu m'énerves! Tu sais très bien pourquoi! " cria t-elle.**

**- " Je ne te le demanderais pas si je le savais! " cria t-il encore plus fort qu'Hermione.**

**- " Tu veux l'entendre de ma bouche c'est ça? Pour me faire encore plus mal?" , sa colère se mélangeait maintenant à de la tristesse et des pleurs, si bien qu'Hermione arrivait à peine à parler, "Je t'aime voilà! Je suis amoureuse de toi! Ca te va ou tu veux que je le répète encore une fois? " dit-elle avant de se retourner et de partir à grands pas dans le champs qui se trouvait à côté.**

**Ron courut derrière elle et lui attrapa le bras.**

**- " Laisse-moi, cria t-elle en pleurant comme elle n'avait jamais pleurer, "Mais lâche-moi! " fit-elle en lui griffant le bras pour lui faire lâcher prise.**

**- " Hermione écoute-moi! " cria Ron pour couvrir les sanglots d'Hermione, qui essayait toujours de retirer son bras des mains de Ron.**

**- " Ron s'il te plait..." pleura t-elle, cette fois-ci sa voix était calme, comme un signal de détresse.**

**Ron lâcha son bras et Hermione se tourna vers lui, en pleurant toujours autant.**

**- " Ron, s'il te plait, j'en peux plus, j'en ai marre! Laisse-moi... j'ai plus de voix pour crier sur toi là... j'veux être... seule, s'il te plait... " fit-elle en s'effondrant à genoux par terre.**

**Ron se mit à genoux en face d'elle et passa une de ses mains dans le cou d'Hermione.**

**- " Non Ron... je p..." mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ron s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, elle n'avait jamais put voir ses yeux bleus de si près... Elle se calma et sentit doucement les lèvres de Ron se poser sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire, à goûter avec plaisir les lèvres de l'autre. Hermione voulait que ce baiser soit éternel, elle voulait passer le reste de ses vacances à embrasser Ron comme cela, tant-pis pour Harry et ses Horcruxes, il arriverait bien à les trouver tout seul, après tout il se débrouillait très bien tout seul.**

**Ron mit fin à ce baiser et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Hermione savait lire dans ses yeux, et là, maintenant, elle lisait que Ron était amoureux d'elle... Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais c'était des larmes de joie, Ron lui carressa le visage...**

**- " 'Mione... j'ai toujours aimé me disputer avec toi, tu es si jolie quand tu es énervée, fit-il en souriant, mais ce soir, notre dispute était la plus grosse de toutes mais aussi la plus belle... Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi... quelqu'un capable d'évacuer tant de si-des-belles pour me dire qu'elle m'aime... 'Mione... j't'aime... Tu es parfaite..."**

**Hermione pleurait encore plus après cette déclaration quand Ron vint poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes...**

**- " Ron... juste deux petits trucs... " **

**- " Oui?" fit-il le regard interrogateur.**

**- " C'est pas "si-des-belles"... c'est "décibels"... Et puis... personne n'est parfait... Il n'y a qu'une exception... toi..."**

**- "Petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout... MA petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout... et puis c'est toi qui est parfaite"**

**- " Non je te dis que c'est toi! "**

**- " Me cherche pas Granger... " fit-il sur un ton de défi.**

**- " Sinon quoi? " elle répondait sur le même ton de défi que Ron.**

**- " Sinon ça ... " Il la renversa par-terre, elle se trouvait sur le dos, Ron sur elle, et il l'embrassa tendrement... " J'parie que tu fais pas mieux..."**

**Elle le poussa, si bien que c'était maintenant Ron qui se trouvait dos au sol et Hermione qui se trouvait sur lui. Elle l'embrassa elle aussi... mais plus passionnèment que la fois d'avant.**

**- " Manqué..." **

**- " C'est vrai ... mais on dirait pas comme ça que tu as de la force toi..." Il la taquinait un peu.**

**- " Fais attention à toi Weasley... " C'était maintenant à son tour de le défier.**

**- " Sinon quoi? " répondit-il sur le même ton de défi.**

**Ils continuèrent ainsi toute la nuit... Ils étaient trop habitués à jouer au chat et à la souris pour arrêter maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avouer leur amour... Leur amour... avoué lors d'une dispute... encore quelque chose qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux!**

**FIN!**

_Je ne refuse pas les reviews!mdr! _

_Ben voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé cette fin!_

_Merci d'avance ;-)_


	6. Au Terrier, plus tard après le 5ème chap

_Voilà alors c'est juste un truc que j'ai écrit comme ça après avoir fini la fic... C'est comment je vois leur futur, mais bon je ne compte pas plus le développer, car la fic était juste sur l'été après le 6ème tome... je ne veux pas en faire plus ... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez même si c'est juste un truc écrit comme ça..._

_Plus tard..._

**La fin de l'été se passa merveilleusement bien, dans une harmonie parfaite. **

**Ils partirent ensuite aider Harry a rechercher les Horcruxes, ils les trouvèrent tous et réussirent à les exterminer. **

**Vint ensuite le combat opposant Harry et Voldemort, tous deux périrent, heureusement pour Voldemort... et malheureusement pour Harry... Ron et Hermione survécurent grâce au grand amour qu'ils se portaient... un amour éternel...**

**Quand ils eurent tous deux 25 ans, ils se dirent "oui" un été à Poudlard, près du lac, en hommage à ce collège qui les avait fait se connaître et s'aimer...**

**En hommage aussi à son plus grand directeur... Dumbledore, l'homme qu'ils considèreront toujours comme le plus grand sorcier au monde, quelqu'un dont la connaissance s'étalait dans tous les domaines, quelqu'un de mystérieux et rieur qui avait consacré la fin de sa vie à rechercher le moyen d'anéantir Voldemort... Ils devaient tant à Dumbledore...**

**En hommage aussi à leur meilleur ami, qu'ils avaient appris à connaître à Poudlard... Harry... Harry Potter... La seule personne qui avait survécu à Voldemort et la seule personne qui fut capable de le tuer... au péril de sa vie... mais pour un monde meilleur... Ron et Hermione savait qu'Harry serait à jamais dans leur coeur... Ils seraient à jamais reconnaissant à Harry d'avoir été là dans les moments difficiles... alors que lui n'avait pas une vie dont on pouvait rêver... une vie détruite par Voldemort et une vie prise par Voldemort au final... Harry leur avait donné tant... et ils n'avaient même pas pû lui dire "merci", ou à quel point ils étaient reconnaissants envers lui, ils n'avaient même pas pû lui dire "Adieu" avant qu'il ne meure...**

**Quelques mois plus tard, naquirent deux petits jumeaux, un petit garçon, Mathis, et une petite fille, Emilie. Ils étaient tous deux un parfait mélange de leurs parents... L'intelligence et la passion pour la lecture de leur mère, la merveilleuse façon de détendre l'atmosphère et la passion pour le Quidditch de leur père... Tous deux roux, les cheveux ébouriffés...**

**Au fur-et-à-mesure qu'ils grandissaient leurs caractères se démarquait un peu plus, Mathis ressemblait énormèment à son père tandis qu'Emilie ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère...**

**Ron et Hermione leur apprirent à être courageux et surtout à aimer... Ils prirent bien soin de leur apprendre que l'amour était plus important que tout au monde...**

**Ron et Hermione voulaient que leurs enfants sachent que l'amour était ce qu'il y avait de plus merveilleux, Harry avait périt par amour pour eux, pour qu'ils aient un monde meilleur, Ron et Hermione s'aimaient énormèment, et cela les avait sauvé de tous les malheurs du monde... et par-dessus tout ils aimaient leurs enfants...**

_Vous pouvez me laisser une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez..._


End file.
